1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-18877 discloses a lever-type connector with a housing that is connectable to a mating housing. A seal ring is mounted on the housing and a lever is mounted rotatably on the housing. Two shafts project on opposite side surfaces of the housing. The lever has a coupling and two arm plates project from opposite ends of the coupling to define a U-shape. Each arm plate has a rotary shaft hole for receiving the shaft and a cam groove to be engaged with a cam pin of the mating housing.
The lever is mounted from an outer side to straddle the housing and is rotatable about the shafts with the shafts fit in the rotary shaft holes. In the process of connecting the housings, the lever is rotated while the cam pins are engaged with the cam grooves of the arm plates and a connecting operation of the housings proceeds by a force multiplying action exhibited with the rotation of the lever. Further, the mating housing is fit externally on the seal ring during the connecting operation of the two housings, and the seal ring is sandwiched in a fluid-tight manner between the two housings to provide sealing.
The mating housing is arranged at an outer side of the seal ring and the lever is arranged at a further outer side. Thus, the seal ring mounted on the housing cannot be seen from outside, and it is not possible to confirm whether the seal ring achieves sealing between the two housings when the housings are connected properly.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a lever-type connector that enables confirmation as to whether sealing is ensured.